The Pixie and The Soldier
by rubyfireflies
Summary: One-shot. Jasper and Alice figure out what to do when the Quileutes find out that Bella will be changed.


The Pixie and the Soldier

She needed to get to him as quickly as her legs would carry her.

The darkness covered her tracks as she escaped the aging building and ran. She never stopped, never looked back. Raven hair flew behind her, looking even darker under the absence of daylight. She twisted and turned through the forest, darting from tree to tree, until she found the familiar meeting place. Stepping quietly inside, she avoided hitting her head on the ancient rock. Her pale skin was luminescent from the reflection of the moon, and her dark eyes were roaming the landscape, looking for her companion.

Out of the darkness came a tall, long-limbed figure. Right away, she recognized the body, and flew to his arms to greet him. They embraced each other for what seemed like eternity. Thoughts of the night flooded her memory, as she quickly sifted through the event.

"How far are they?" he smirked.

"They've only just realized that it's all happening tomorrow," she explained.

Seeing the future was a highly extraordinary gift, and for her, it meant the difference between leaving before things got bad, and being too late to save her unique family. The visions were something that was more blessing than curse. She was able to tune in to certain people and see the outcome of their choices; while using it for her own personal gain was something she did very seldomly. At this moment, she was only concerned for her family's safety and well-being.

His smooth voice was curious, "How much time do we have before they arrive?"

Knowing the looming situation was only going to get worse, they would have to move fast if they wished to avoid the storm that was coming. "An hour, at the most."

She looked into his onyx eyes, which were barely visible as his blond hair moved with his head as his form moved. Her eyes followed his arms, swinging mercilessly at the sides of his gorgeously chiseled body. This was the man that he loved; that she would protect until the world crumbled into nothingness. While she was thinking about him, his mind was racing with conflicting thoughts. While his past told him to think battle tactics should the worst occur, his present was telling him to ease his mind with thoughts of his one true love. Her black hair brushed her shoulders, and her face had an idyllic expression etched into her flawless face. He thought the world of her, and would never let her get hurt. Flicking between thoughts, he mused, "Is everyone ready to go? We have to put as much space between us as possible. Besides, the flight leaves in an hour and a half. Their first thoughts will be to come here. That ought to buy us some time."

"Yes, everyone is ready," the corner of her mouth turned upwards, "Alaska will be a nice change. We won't have to be as careful."

Now it was his turn to smile, "I like the thought of that."

Her smile widened as her honey-coloured eyes darted to her family, who were approaching at superhuman speed.

"Do they know?"

"Are they coming?"

"I say we leave now, just in case."

They all spoke at once, and then silenced, waiting for me to share my knowledge. "They'll be here in just under an hour. They're getting the pack together to discuss what action to take. We should leave as soon as we can to avoid this."

All nodding in agreement, the family sped to the house for the last time. A young man came out of the Victorian house holding hands with the young woman; her head bobbing of tiredness. These last few days were trying for her, as she attempted to say a final goodbye to her father, mother and friends, not knowing that they would never see her again. It had taken its toll on her. The young man whose hand she held would have jumped off the ends of the earth for her, and for that, she was grateful. Knowing that he was there made the situation that much easier.

Packing in to the separate cars; the black Mercedes, the red BMW, the red Jeep, and the silver Volvo, all but the Porsche disappeared into the ever-growing darkness of the night. Before stepping into the car, the raven-haired girl and the blond boy stood facing each other.

"Alaska doesn't have many humans," she said coyly.

"We were there two years ago. I remember it just as well as you do," he answered.

His mind flooded with the scent of caribou and elk that would roam the land.

"I know," her sly smile lit up her beautiful face, "I merely wanted to draw attention to the fact that there is a bit more freedom than here. We'll have a nice vacation."

"Mmm… And what exactly do you have in mind?" his velvet voice filled the air.

She took a step forward, so that they were mere inches apart. Moving slowly, her lips met his in an icy passion. They stood there for a few minutes, getting lost in the love of each other. Breaking apart, they swept into the yellow Porsche, hand in hand, and drove together into the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
